DiamondDust, Karin's Story
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Karin's side of the whole movie, had she been in it. With two OCs. Toshiro/Karin Hisagi/OC Byakuya/OC hints of Ichigo/Rukia


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright this is my first posted Bleach story for my best friend, Katie's birthday. One more year and we can drink legally girl! *pauses* Yeah, I just posted that for all to see. *smacks self* Brilliant Lacy. *clears throat* Back to the story! This is going to take place during a certain scene and at the end of the DiamondDust Rebellion. It'll also include two OCs, one is mine and the other Katie's. Okami 'Ami' Yasei being mine and Kohana Ren Tanaka being hers. Though, call Ren by her first name and well...yeah. Anywho, let's get on with this! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Ami while Katie owns Ren.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Karin hummed to herself as she walked up the stairs to her room but froze as she saw Ichigo going from the bathroom to his bedroom with bandages and wound cleaning supplies.

"Ichigo," she got his attention.

He faced her. "Karin, you're home."

Karin nodded. "What's going on?"

Ichigo sighed. "Come on in." he pushed his door open with his foot and let Karin enter first. He heard her gasp and hipped the door shut. "I found him while patrolling. He collapsed not too long before."

Karin knelt beside Ichigo's bed and looked Toshiro over. "What happened to him?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm not sure. But I know he needs to have that wound taken care of."

Karin took the supplies from Ichigo. "I'll take care of it."

Ichigo frowned. "Is there more between you two that I don't know about?"

Karin fiddled with one of the bandages. "Not yet."

Ichigo lightly ruffled Karin's hair. "Take care of him and I'll handle Dad and Yuzu."

Karin nodded and watched Ichigo leave before looking back at Toshiro. "What happened to you?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Karin was dozing off on the floor next to the bed while Ichigo sat at his desk when Toshiro finally woke up. He sat up and groaned. Karin's head shot off the edge of the bed as Ichigo turned in his chair.

"Hey, don't move." Karin said, sitting on the edge.

Toshiro gripped Karin's hand. "Karin, Ichigo. Where am I?"

"At our house." Ichigo said. "I found you unconscious by the side of the road. I didn't think I should just leave you there."

"I see," Toshiro nodded, squeezing Karin's hand a bit tighter. "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

"Do you realize you've got the entire Stealth Force out looking for you?" Ichigo asked.

Karin frowned. "Stealth Force? Who are they?"

"I'll explain later," Toshiro promised her. He looked at Ichigo. "Yes, I figured."

Ichigo gaped at him. "'I figured'? Is that all you can say? Why is the Stealth Force looking for you anyway?" Toshiro stayed silent. "You at least owe me that much."

Toshiro glanced at Ichigo then the concerned look on Karin's face. "This doesn't concern you so forget it."

Karin sighed while Ichigo freaked out.

"Why you little," he took a second to control himself. "Fine, it's not like I care." he pointed at Karin. "But she does."

Toshiro sighed. "A treasured artifact called the Oin was stolen from the Royal family. It's too complicated to explain completely." he looked only at Karin. "I am sorry."

Karin shook her head with a smile. "I understand." she looked at Ichigo, who was twitching. "He might take some convincing."

Toshiro gave a small smile before he cringed and started shaking some.

"Hey," Karin scooted closer. "you okay?"

Toshiro spoke through clenched teeth. "It's nothing, really. If I can just get some rest I'll be fine."

Karin squeezed his hand and stood. "Alright, you rest."

She ushered Ichigo to the door as Toshiro laid down, however his voice pulled her back.

"Karin,"

Karin looked back and saw him watching her. She turned back to Ichigo. "Go,"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes but left the room, closing the door as he did. Karin returned to Toshiro's side and took his hand again.

"Sleep,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Karin held Toshiro's haori tightly as he pulled a brown cloak and crouched in the window. "Please be careful."

Toshiro smiled at her. "When am I not careful?"

Karin smirked. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Toshiro laughed. "Not really." he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I will be okay and I will come back. I promise."

Karin nodded. "I'm holding you to that cause no one else gets this," she held up the haori. "I'm giving it only back to you." she sat back on her knees. "Careful with Ichigo. We both know he's going to follow you."

Toshiro nodded. "I won't hurt him too badly."

Karin watched Toshiro flash step away and hugged his haori even tighter. She hoped that wouldn't be the last time she saw him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Please,"

"It's too dangerous,"

"No more dangerous then it is around here for me normally."

"Actually,"

"Oh just let her go."

"Jinta, please stay out of this."

"Urahara, I'm asking this one thing. I need to be there when it's over."

"So go when it's over."

"We both know Ichigo won't let me do that."

"What makes you think he'll let you now?"

"He's not here, is he?"

"Well no,"

"Then who's gonna tell him?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Ami stopped dead as she raced towards the battle. She'd been making sure the academy was secured and out of the line of fire and was on her way back when the sight of a familiar face stopped her heart cold.

"KARIN!"

The young Kurosaki spun to face her and Ami had to smile as she saw Toshiro's haori on the girl. She was wondering why he hadn't been wearing it.

"What are you doing here?" Ami asked.

Karin bit her lip. "I talked Urahara into letting me through. I just know I need to be here for Toshiro when this is over."

Ami sighed. Urahara was toast when Ichigo and Toshiro found out. For now though,

"Come on, we need to find a captain." Ami knelt down. "Get on my back."

Karin hopped up and Ami took off in a flash step that rivaled Byakuya's. Dating him had its perks.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Captain, come on! They need our help!"

Kyoraku just leaned back on the roof. "If they have you and the others, I don't see why I'm needed."

Ami stared at the two. Of course Shunsui Kyoraku was the first captain she found.

"Ren, Kyoraku!" she called out to them. "We have a problem."

"We have several," Ren said, waving to the battle and her captain. "Pick one."

Ami let Karin off her back. "I pick this one."

Ren paled. "Well shit."

Kyoraku sighed. "Well now I have to do something." he groaned as he stood. "Ren, stay with Ami and Karin. Make sure nothing happens to her. We do not want Toshiro angry at us."

"I love you Karin but," Ren turned to Kyoraku. "we're on babysitting duty?"

Kyoraku straightened his hat. "Well you don't expect me to do it. I'm a captain."

"Since when?" Ami and Ren deadpanned.

Kyoraku huffed. "Take Karin to Kuchiki Manor. I'll send Izuru for you when it's over. I'm sure certain men will want to see all three of you." he turned to Nanao, who was reading on the far corner of the roof. "Let's go, Nanao."

The three watched the two flash step away.

"Wow, he's actually taking Nanao into battle." Ren said.

"I'm floored." Ami added.

Karin looked at them. "Kuchiki Manor would be?"

Ami jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Byakuya's estate. Safest place in the Seireitei other then the Headcaptain's building. Anyone who gets through the front doors then has to get through Byakuya."

Karin cocked a brow. "You date a very scary man, Ami."

Ami grinned while Ren huffed. "I/She know/s."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"KARIN!"

"REN!"

Ami laughed. "You have no idea how glad I am that Byakuya doesn't yell." she froze as someone cleared their throat behind her. "He just appears outta nowhere and does that."

Ren frowned at Hisagi. "Why are you yelling? I wasn't anywhere near the battle! I wasn't hurt!"

Hisagi crossed his arms. "I can't be happy to see my girlfriend alive?"

Ren mirrored him. "Not if it involves yelling."

"Take it outside," Byakuya said. "knowing you two, you'll break something."

"Or someone." Toshiro threw in.

"Or," Ami paused. "you know what, I'm not going to finish that one."

Ren grinned but couldn't comment because Hisagi was dragging her outside, as Byakuya asked.

Karin turned to her brother and Toshiro. "Now why are you two yelling?"

"What are you doing here?" the two yelled together.

Ami rubbed her ear. Ow. "Urahara gives in easily to the Kurosaki kids. She came for you, Toshiro." she smiled at the look Toshiro gave Karin and turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw the look on Byakuya's face. "Oh come on! It's cute little puppy love!" he just raised a brow. "Fine, fine," she turned back to the others. "If you guys could," she motioned to the door with her hand. "And drag Ren and Hisagi with you. I do not want to find them in the middle of the night and be scarred for life."

Ichigo opened his mouth but Rukia grabbed his hand.

"We'll find them." she said before dragging him out.

Karin handed Toshiro his haori and smiled as he pulled it on. "Much better."

Toshiro smiled and motioned to the same door as Ami. "We should talk."

Karin nodded. "We should." she smiled at Ami. "Thanks."

Ami returned the smile. "Any time." she sighed. "That was so cute." she frowned up at Byakuya. "You could be more hospitable."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Toshiro and Karin arrived at his small estate just outside the Seireitei. Toshiro figured it would be best to get away from gossiping people, Rangiku and Kyoraku, and crazy siblings, Ichigo. That way they could talk in private without being embarrassed or their anger going through the roof.

"Your house is way bigger then ours." Karin said as she looked around.

Toshiro laughed. "Perks of being a captain." he fidgeted with the side of his haori. "Karin, please tell me why you risked yourself to come here."

Karin sighed. "Like I told Ami, I just felt like I had to be here. I knew you couldn't know I was here or it would distract you so I wanted as long as I could before the feeling was too much and I got Urahara to open the gate. I wasn't here very long before Ami found me so I was never in any real danger."

Toshiro sighed and stepped up to Karin, taking her hands. "Promise me if there's a next time that you will, no matter how strong a feeling you get, stay away from any danger."

"I'd promise that Toshiro but then I'd have to find a new place to live." she laughed at his confused face. "I'm in danger at home. Hallows, soccer, my dad."

Toshiro chuckled. "Fine, stay away from any danger that isn't normal for you."

Karin grinned. "See? Now that's a promise I can make." she straightened her face. "I promise to stay away from new danger as long as you promise to always come back."

"I cannot promise," Toshiro said. "but I will always do my best." he pulled Karin into a hug. "It scared me when Shunsui said you were here."

Karin nuzzled her face against his neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to be here when it was all over. In case you needed me."

Toshiro pulled back a bit. "I'll always need you, Karin." a glint appeared in his eyes. "I just need you in one piece."

Karin laughed. "Alright! I get it! No more venturing to the Soul Society without you!" impulsively, she kissed him. Pulling back, she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Did not mean to do that."

Toshiro studied her a bit. "Didn't mean to but are you sorry you did?"

Karin thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No, no I don't think I am."

Toshiro raised a brow. "Think?"

Karin huffed at him. "Well it was my first kiss!" she ducked her head and blushed.

Toshiro lifted her chin. "Mine too."

"Oh," Karin said. "Well that makes it sort of okay then."

Toshiro had to tease a little bit. "You think? Sort of? You're not very sure about things, are you?"

Karin glared at him. "Just shut up."

Before Toshiro could comment again, Karin kissed him again and this time they were both very sure it was a very good thing.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright Greek! There it is! Your birthday story completely how I planned it! *pauses* Minus that I forgot Kyoraku got hurt so in this it's Ukitake. *winces as Ami screams* Yes, I know, I keep picking on your captain. I'm sorry! He's mine too! *back to readers* Okay kids, let me know what you think, flame policy, located on my profile, stands and thanks for reading. Happy birthday Katie!

End Transmission


End file.
